WO20041076781 discloses a system for erecting a wind power plant. The wind power plant comprises a tower, which consists of a number of segments arranged one above the other and which is placed on a foundation. The system comprises a lifting device that is designed to lift the part of the already built tower upwardly such that a lower tower section may be placed beneath and fastened to the upper tower sections. Then the thus built tower is once again lifted and another lower tower section is placed beneath and fastened to the upper tower sections, i.e. to the section added as the lower section in previous lifting procedure.
WO2004/101990 discloses a method and device for erecting a steel tower comprising a conical steel shell. The steel tower is intended to support the machine housing of a wind power plant. The steel tower is erected by adding plating to the underside of a vertical top part. The top part is supported and held upright by a supporting and lifting device. The bottom most portion of the tower is added to the tower as the already built upper portion of the tower is lifted to create a distance to accommodate the lower. The steel shell forming the tower is provided as sheet like plates extending along the circumference of the tower and having a pitch such that they basically follow a thread line.
US2005/0005562 discloses a support tower for heavy loads or large structures such as wind turbine generators. The support tower is constructed of a plurality of telescopic tower sections with the outer lower section having a lower end supported by a foundation. At least one or more inner upper tower sections are initially telescoped in an vertical nested relation within the outer lower tower section. The heavy load is mounted on an upper end of the inner upper tower section while in the initial vertical nested relation. The inner upper tower section or sections are then lifted upwardly to an extended tower height by lift mechanisms and the tower sections are secured in vertically extended position by inter-engaging wedge joint structure with bolt fasteners extending through mating wedge surfaces to retain the telescopic tower sections vertically extended and position the heavy load in a vertically elevated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,549 discloses a guide rails system to be used for erecting towers, placing equipment on towers and for maintenance of towers for wind turbine plants. The guide rails may be added to existing towers, a climbing lifting platform is attached to the guide rails and is used to transport items up and down the tower. The platform may also be used to carry up tower sections during erection of the tower. Once the tower is erected the guide rails system is used to lift up a short uppermost tower section carrying the nacelle thereby finalising the tower.